Girl's Night Out
by Bloody Poshi
Summary: It's girl's night out for Mara, Jaina, Leia, Mirax, Winter, and Iella. They play Truth or Dare, get drunk, and by doing so revealing some dirty, uncovered secrets.


Girl's Night Out  
The Jade's Shadow cruised through hyperspace. Leia, Mara, Mirax, Iella, Winter, and Jaina had decided they were tired ot the war so now they were on a ship that would take them to a resort on New Alderaan.  
  
"I'm bored.", whined Leia. Whining obviously ran deep on the Skywalker family.  
  
"Hey, that sounded just like my little dewback rider," she sighed, she was thinking about Luke, again. That was one of the downsides of this trips. Sure, she would spend quality time with her buddies, but she would waste valuable sex, I mean "hyperspace" time. Yes, she remembered the last time she was so bored was when Luke... She suddenly felt Jaina and Leia reading her thoughts with the Force. She got an idea.  
  
"There is no way I will realease a good piece of information like that freely." Jaina sensed that this was going to be good, "Name your price."  
  
"I have a better idea, let's play the concubines of Palpy's court favorite game: truth or dare."  
  
Everyone looked at her like an insect from Alderanii.  
  
"Yeah, we sit around in a circle and everyone takes a turn, and has to choose wether she is asked a question she must answer truthfullyor if she prefers she will be dared to do something."  
  
Now that Mara had explained the game, everyone's faces lit up, since there were many things they hadn't been able to find out about each other. When they were seated Mara said, "Okay Jaina you go first, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"I have had this question for quite some time." She paused dramatically, "What do you do every time you lock yourself up in the briefing room near the hangar bay?"  
  
Jaina blushed, "You really don't want to know."  
  
"You agreed to play, besides I do really want to know."  
  
She sighed,"Okay you see in that briefing room there's a passage constructed by the Mon Calamari. It takes you to an underwater chamber that leads to the coral reef in the east end of the city. There's a really good hotel you see. It has nice comfy beds, big bathrooms and a lot of privacy."  
  
"What does that mean", whined Leia again.  
  
Jaina made an exasperated sound, "Jag, me, hotel, privacy and big bathrooms with tubs. Even you can't be that thick."  
  
She finally understood, and started crying, "Why? Not my perfect pragmatic daughter. Why you? Since when?"  
  
Her answer was a wink, "That's another question. It's my turn. Mirax, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, what's the worst thing that can happen?"  
  
An evil smile crept up Jaina's face, "If you say so, I dare you to call Corran."  
  
"Big deal we have been married for some time you know, it's not as if I met him yesterday."  
  
"Yeah but since he is with dad and Uncle Luke you have to tell him you are horny and make reference to a time when you had sex."  
  
By the time Jaina finished talking Mirax was blushed a deep red. But then a thought occurred to her. She could fulfill her dare and get revenge on Jaina at the same time. She liked killing to mynocks with the same blaster bolt.  
  
She stood up and went to the holonet station. Everyone followed her. She tapped in Corran's frequency.  
  
"Hi, honey what's up."  
  
"Oh nothing, you know I was just kind of turned on and wanted to know when we could have sex."  
  
She heard what seemed the laughter of Solo and Skywalker. Yet she didn't stop there.  
  
"Remember the time when we were in the hangar bay and ..."  
  
Jaina's face suddenly pale as she remembered that particular day. Mirax went on rambling with her so called "story". Knowing Mirax she was going to get her in a lot of trouble, since her dad was listening.  
  
"We saw an X-wing that had extremely foggy windows. So we came closer out of curiosity. Imagine our surprise when we found a certain Jedi and a Chiss claw-craft pilot kissing passionately. I seem to remember the girl had a hand down the guys pants and he had both his hands cupping her breasts under her shirt."  
  
Jaina remembered that particular moment, how good Jag's lips felt against hers, how his tongue had started caressing her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. How they both had explored each other's mouths until they knew every millimeter of it.  
  
How she had slid her hand down Jag's pants when a sudden impulse of passion hit her. That had also been the first time she had let Jag go up her shirt. Mara seemed to be getting the images from her mind, and was smiling slyly, probably remembering the times she did that with "Lukie". Her father's yelling brought her back to reality.  
  
"You did what with Fel's son?!"  
  
Mirax ended the transmission feeling it would get ugly if she didn't. Leia started crying. Again.  
  
"Aww come on your Higness you can't tell me you never did that with Captain Solo. I actually saw you meaning I remember everything.", said Winter.  
  
"I know what will make you feel better ",said Mirax, "truth or dare?" 


End file.
